Nuestra primer cita
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: Escuchen todos!: esta será la primera cita de Uchiha Sasuke!" él solamente queria que esa estupida y extraña cita terminara ¡YA! "No te preocupes la historia no importa lo importante son los protagonistas... TU y YO"
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola gentecilla!!! Jajaja que les parece esta idea? En realidad esta idea se me vino a la mente inmediatamente termine de escribir "_El mejor primer beso"_ (De hecho esta es lacontinuación) pero solo le tenia el principio… ahora no se porque me dio por abrir mi carpeta olvidada de proyectos para fanfix y BANG! Me encontré con este pedacito de amor!! Y leí hasta donde lo había dejado y pensé "pero que pende%&#$ escribí!" y después de leerlo como tres veces decidí seguirle escribiendo y pues aquí esta! Espero disfruten leyéndolo! Como yo escribiéndolo…Es más que obvio la separación que se utiliza en el fic, pero bueno lo escribire de todos modos: _Consejos y recuerdos _/Texto normal.

**©Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero pronto voy a heredarlos cuando Kishimoto-sama "_repentinamente_" desaparezca y me seda los derechos correspondientes…**

**LA MEJOR PRIMER CITA**

**(By: ****©Wen_ale)**

**Cáp. 1 **

"Mierda… una…cita…cita…"

Se repetía el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha una y otra vez, mientras a paso distraído caminaba a la casa de su… "novia", era tan extraño mencionar tal cosa, _su novia…_ nunca lo imagino, pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos, fue por algo que paso días atrás mientras entrenaba con su antiguo equipo 7, justo cuando descansaban se acerco a la Kunoichi para hacerle algún cariñito y su respuesta fue…

_-Sasuke-kun… sabes… quiero que tengamos una cita_

_-De que hablas si ya estamos bien, para que una cita?_

_-Como que para que? Todas las chicas ya han tenido una cita, y aunque fui "forzada" a ser tu novia nunca hemos tenido una, y además ahora que la aldea entera sabe que soy "propiedad Uchiha" tengo menos propuestas y probabilidades de citas de las que tenia…_

_-Tenias invitaciones de otros chicos? –pregunto entre extrañado y molesto- y además llevabas estadísticas?_

_-Cosas de chicas… Pero eso no es lo importante! Quiero una cita, que sea inolvidable para poder presumir de mi romántico novio._

_-No se si ya te diste cuenta pero… Soy Uchiha Sasuke, yo no hago tales cosas. Tu eres MI novia, tu trabajo solamente es correr a mi gritando y diciendo "oh sasuke-kun te extrañe tanto, hoy te ves muy bien…." Mientras te sonrojas y yo indiferentemente te sonrió con superioridad.-le explico _

_-… Eres muy ego centrista. _

_El moreno solo levanto levemente los hombros mostrando indiferencia a las palabras de la chica y se acerco para besarla, sinceramente el la quería más cuando estaba calladita._

_-No- se negó quitándose ágilmente del camino del chico_

_-Disculpa?- le interrogo algo molesto por su atrevimiento de evitar su muestra de afecto_

_-No dejare que me beses y/o__ me toques hasta que me invites a una cita-_

_-Sakura… no seas niña quieres?_

_-No. No soy niña, ni tampoco muñequita para que juegues conmigo cuando se te antoje._

_-Déjate de boberías, ven aquí- le dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo hacia el._

_-Suéltame bestia!!_

_-No. Te dije que me darías un beso y eso es lo que recibiré de ti, sin quejas, gritos, ni nada por el estilo._

_-Eres un idiota! Suéltame!!_

_-SA-kura… YA!_

_-No! – grita propinándole un golpe severo en… donde un hombre menos desea un golpe severo_

_-Mas te vale que la cita sea perfecta Uchiha!- le grito alejándose a grandes zancadas del lugar._

_Todo esto fue presenciado por un par y medio de ojos, (es que kakashi llevaba puesta su mascara) que con una malevola sonrisa se acercaron al uchiha lesionado-_

_-Te ayudaremos- le dijeron en tono macabro que no paso desapercibido por el joven._

_-Eh…?_

Y por esta causa el Uchiha en estos momentos se encuentra camino a casa de su "amada" flor de cerezo. Se sentía totalmente nervioso, y como no? Con los absurdos consejos que sus "amigos" le dieron…

Soltó un suspiro, no debió haberle dicho a sus estu… digo apreciados amigos, que su chica lo estaba casi obligando a que tuviesen una cita. Sus estupidos comentarios…

_-Bueno bueno entonces esa es la situación amigos míos! Sasuke-teme debe de tener la__ mejor cita de su vida!! Ya que…(Kiba redoble de tambores!!) – el castaño empieza a chocar sus manos contra la mesa haciendo el efecto- Camaradas!! ESTA ES LA PRIMER CITA DE UCHIHA SASUKE!!!_

_Como si fuese un chiste todos en aquel bar empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Era tan humillante, que el Uchiha solo se hundió un poco en su lugar bajo las divertidas miradas de sus compañeros. _

_-Cállate __Naruto!…- mascullo entre dientes_

_-Teme!! Esto es por tu bien, nosotros con nuestra sabia experiencia te ayudaremos y te daremos todos los tips! Necesarios para tu gran cita!!_

_Y al unísono los asistentes al gran evento "Gran-Estrategia-de-la-gran-primer-cita-de-Uchiha-Sasuke" gritaron con emoción- Hai!!_

Montón de imbesiles, pero… debía aceptar que sus "consejos" no estaban del todo mal, ni siquiera incorrectos… pero… no le dieron los detalles, al parecer el tenia que poner su marca Uchiha en aquellos puntos mencionados por los chicos.

**CONSEJO Nº 1----- Rock Lee! (Alias la bestia verde)**

_-Sasuke!! Yo no debería darte consejos para que siguas cortejando a mi bella flor __primaveral pero…- respiro profundo…- La clave para que una cita comience perfectamente es tu look!- dijo con un destellante brillo en su rostro- lo más importante es "a la moda lo que se acomoda"así que pon tu estilo personal a un atuendo que te haga ver cool, y no olvides los accesorio, tu zapatos limpios, cara refrescante, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ¡NO TE DESPEINES! _

Bueno no iba mal vestido… llevaba unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, una camisa negra cosida con hilo rojo, su zapatos estaban muy limpios si podía presumir (los voleo tres veces antes de salir de casa) su peinado, bueno… eso si lo dejo igual que siempre… accesorios? Bueno… llevaba un reloj que combinaba con su ropa… si, puro estilo original Uchiha.

Llego a casa de su novia y revisando su aliento y desarrugando su ropa con las manos, peinándose su ya revuelto cabello se acerco a la puerta y toco sin titubeos. Después de unos minutos Sakura abrió la puerta mostrando una linda sonrisa, el Uchiha quedo impactado ella llevaba un vestido blanco de verano con toques en rosa, y su cabellos estaba recogido en una media cola, sin maquillaje, se veía realmente linda.

La Kunoichi lo miro de pies a cabeza y borrando un poco su sonrisa dijo…

-Sasuke-kun, vas a un funeral?

-Ah…

El joven ex vengador se quedo helado, como? Parecía eso? Pero, pero…

**1° ****CONSEJO **

**PONER**** MARCA PERSONAL A SU VESTIMENTA-**** NO FUNCIONA**

-Que más se puede hacer, entra, solo me maquillo un poco y nos vamos…- le dijo abriendo un poco más la puerta y subiendo a su habitación.

Ese estupído de Lee, porque demonios le había hecho caso, y porque sus amigos no le dijeron nada a tal consejo, bueno es que en realidad había que admitir que un poco de color no le hubiese echo mal… ah pero! Su camisa tenía toques de rojo, pequeños y casi perceptibles, pero tenia!

Suspiro derrotado, bien, no todo estaba perdido, haber fallado en la primera prueba no fue tan malo, y tampoco es muy importante, en fin, aun quedaba mucho por hacer… -_maldición-_… en verdad que faltaba mucho…

Esta bien, no había de que preocuparse la primera cuartada le salio un poquitin mal, pero ni modo esa ropa estaba mejor que la usaba siempre, en realidad el se sentía cómodo así y siendo sincero antes de salir de casa se miro al espejo y, no es por sonar egocéntrico pero, se veía realmente bastante bien.

Sentado en sillón echo su cabeza para atrás mientras cerraba los ojos deseando con "todo" su corazón que esa cita terminara rápido! Ah era verdad! Los consejos de cuando estuviese dentro de su casa… De su bolsillo saco una hoja de papel que sus compañeros alegremente habían hecho para el, busco un bolígrafo por la sala y encontró uno sobre la mesita de centro a lado de una revista, diablos era de tinta purpura, en fin, reviso la lista y marco lo primo que era el look, ya estaba cubierto lo que seguía era…

**CONSEJO Nº 2----- Chouji Akimichi! (Alias… gordinflón *pero lo le digan así frente al el*)**

_-Bien Uchiha! Si quieres un buen consejo de mi parte, te diré, llévale algún regalo, digamos, chocolates, dulces,__ una paleta, un helado- Hablo Chouji con "sabiduría"_

_-Y si se derrite antes de llegar?- Pregunto Kiba ante lo ultimo_

_-Esa es la mejor parte si le llevas un helado y se va derritiendo solo lame las orillas y si eso no es suficiente cómelo!._

_-Eso en que ayuda?- cuestiono Neji frunciendo el seño ante tal estupidez._

_-El helado es delicioso…-opino Naruto-… oye! Y si mejor en vez de llevarle dulces, le llevas algo que le guste? No se como…Una fotografía tuya, seguro le encantara!_

_-Eso se vería egocéntrico y de mal gusto…-opino Neji_

_-Me estas llamando poco atractivo Hyuga?- levanto una ceja el Uchiha que escuchaba todo con apariencia aburrida aunque en realidad ponía atención a todo detalle._

_-Me refiero a que eso se vería MAL, que clase de idiota le regalaría a su chica una fotografía de él mismo en su primera cita?_

**_*-Hinata-chan lista para nuestra cita? Mira te traje una fotografía mía para jamás me extrañes*_**

_-SI! Esa es una estupidez, ja- rió nerviosamente Naruto bebiendo despistadamente de su baso._

_-Est__e es mi consejo Neji! Déjenme terminar!-Silencio total de parte de todos… bueno…_

_-Tontos…-tosió Neji cubriéndose la boca despistadamente._

_-En fin! Uchiha, las chicas son muy sentimentales cualquier cosa que les des les encantara, y conociendo a Sakura, seguro que si una flor le regalas, ella estará feliz de la vida.-concluyo Chouji _

_-Es verdad Mi sakurita es tan sencilla y amable- suspiro Lee..._

_-Eso es Teme, apunta, apunta!_

Hump, esto ya estaba cubierto el llevaba un presente para ella, algo sencillo, original y que a ella seguramente le fascinaría!

-Sasuke-kun!- le llamo la pelirrosa bajando las escaleras ya lista para irse- lista! Nos vamos?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Eh, Sakura… yo te traje un regalo- nerviosamente saco un rectángulo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se le dio a la chica.

Sakura emocionada tomo el presente en sus manos y sonrió.

-Sasuke-kun gracias- le dijo al tiempo que le besaba la mejilla y desenvolvía su regalo.- Son, es…es… un libro de bolsillo… de primeros auxilios?

-Si, ya se que te gusta eso de ayudar y curar gente, así que te lo compre… bueno, en realidad me lo dieron en la farmacia en la compra de unas vendas, pero supuse…que… a ti te serviría más… y tu sabes…

-…- sakura miro el librito unos segundos y lo lanzo con cuidado a la mesita de la entrada saliendo de la casa- cierra la puerta…-

Que había sido eso? Ese consejo fue estupido! Lo sabia desde un principio!, aunque al principio se vio entusiasmada… quizás le gusto tanto que quedo en SHOCK. Si, eso debió haber sido.

Dándose ánimos él mismo, el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado cerrando la puerta tras él y alcanzando a su chica para al fin darle su dichosa primer cita…. Estaba más que preparado, solo debía seguir esos simples e indispensables consejos… o talvez no?

**=) 0¡C0NT1NUARA!0 (=…**

En mi opinión este fic esta muy tierno y gracioso, y aun faltan unos capis, no prometo nada largo, más que nada, este fic esta dedicado a mis _"pacientes"_ porque la mayoría de los consejillos que se van a estar viendo, yo se los doy a mis amigos a mis primos y a cualquiera que me pida ayuda con este tipo de cosas (y casi creeo los llevan a cabo como Sasuke jajaja), así que más que para entretenerlos es para que puedan poner en marcha todos los tips y consigan su cita perfecta! aunque en realidad aqui los idiotice más de lo que son (los consejos) jijijiji (aunque yo no consiga la mía T_T como dicen "el que parte y reparte recibe la menor parte " …o algo así XD)

Se dieron cuenta que los consejos dados parecen sacados de una revista? no se, me imagine a todo el Naruto Club ojeando las revistas juveniles, huhuhu, ay eso parece la risa de un mono ¬¬

Ja gracias por leer, y regalarme que? 10 minutos de su tiempo, o menos, yo se que es corto no me linchen!

Bueno si mi Nee-chan esta leyendo esto, quiero decir...: HOLA nee-chan!! jajaja

Y si mi primita Lizzie-chan esta leyendo esto... seria un milagro, porque como que no se acuerda de mi ¬__¬

Y si los que me tienen en su lista de autor favorito estan leyendo esto...: les buscare un especialista, porque aun no puedo creer que les guste lo que escribo XD jajaja (eso tambien va para ti nee-chan jaja) No ya en serio para los que me tienen en F/A: muchisimas gracias, lastimosamente no tengo una lista de ustedes, o más bien no se donde podria ver eso... aunque podria ver en mi correo pero la verdad me da pereza =_= aun así ustedes saben si me tienen ahi o no, y sí si... que? no entiendo esto ultimo que escribi...

En fin... yo espero traerles pronto el capi 2 de este fic, que ya esta más que idealizado y espero haberlos desaburrido un momentito al traerles este fic ^^

Y recuerden: si su chico les regala un librito de primeros auxilios, una de dos: 1: Esta enfermo y le gustaria que si le llegase a pasar algo tu gentilmente le des tus atenciones o... 2: en verdad es un lento baboso que no sabe tratar a una mujer ¬¬

(No no estoy despechada y nunca me han regalado un librito de primeros auxilios...)

**SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES (la multifasetica XD): Wen_ale**** / KhareHchanN / Ale_chan970 ©**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Hola gente!!! Como andan? Yo aquí actualizando…Bueno, por el momento no tengo mucho que decir, les parece si vamos de lleno con el fic y al final haber si se me ocurre algo? XD… ahí va!

**©Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a menos que Masashi se tome el tiempo de leer mis múltiples cartas de amenaza y me ceda todos los derechos ****que exijo (aunque la mitad de esas cartas solo piden a Kiba)… **

**LA MEJOR PRIMER CITA**

**(By: ****®X0x-KhareHchanN-x0X)**

**Cáp. 2**

Después de una breve discusión de a donde ir, la pareja decidió dar un paseo por el parque, al cine y una cena, si… todo estaba fríamente calculado… y hablando de frió…

Se froto las manos por milésima vez desde que entraron a ese estupido parque, tenia frió… un momento, si el tenia frió imagínense Sakura! Que llevaba un vestido.

Dicho y hecho, la pelirrosa iba cruzada de brazos con el seño fruncido acurrucándose en su propio calorcito corporal.

Ah... En verdad era un completo imbecil, su novia iba congelándose mientras él se lamentaba por el frió… hubiese llevado un suéter… ah es cierto! Si Sakura tenía frió… Solo tenia que conseguirle un suéter! O mejor aun…

-Sakura… vamos, luego venimos al parque, bien?- le dijo todo eso tomando su mano inconcientemente, para dirigirla al centro de compras.

-Compras? Sasuke-kun?- pregunto confundida Haruno ya que nunca imagino que Sasuke Uchiha fuera de los chicos que les gustaran… las compras, ni siquiera le gustaba la gente, y en el centro pues, simplemente no se imaginaba a Sasuke de compras rodeado de una multitud de gente cargado de bolsas… bien, tampoco era muy atractivo imaginarlo.

-Así es, vamos.- concluyo el chico guiándola hasta todos los puestos de ropa, comida, etc.

Sakura miraba todas las tiendas emocionada, a ella en verdad le gustaban las compras, aunque aun no entendía por Sasuke la había llevado ahí, es decir, una cita es ir al cine, a comer, hasta al parque de diversiones pero esto… digamos que simplemente no se esperaba esto de Sasuke.

La pareja se detuvo frente a la tienda de mascotas donde Sakura se quedo embobada viendo a todos los pequeños animales que se encontraba en el aparador.

-Son preciosos! Mira esas orejitas…-chillaba feliz la pelirrosa haciendo cariños a los cachorros que la miraban con ojitos suplicantes y felices-Como quisiera llevármelos a casa!

-Si genial, oye iré un momento a esa tienda esta bien? espérame aquí y no te vayas- le dijo el uchiha distraído mientras se perdía en la multitud de gente que se encontraba ahí.

-Espera, Sasuke-kun como me vas a dejar aquí, oye espera!- El chico se perdió de su vista a lo que ella solo suspiro derrotada, que chico en su sano juicio dejaría a su novia sola en una tienda de mascotas en plena cita, ah si claro… Uchiha Sasuke! Suspiro de nuevo, y es que si lo pensaba, no es que su pobre novio se encontrara en su sano juicio después de todo, como que a veces si se le botaba un tornillo del cerebro.

Suspiro derrotada y entro a la tienda, espera poder tocar a esos preciosos cachorritos.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de caballeros de una tienda de ropa…

-Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto un rubia de ojos miel al Uchiha que miraba por todas partes con el seño fruncido- señor?

-Humm?-desvió su mirada de la búsqueda para mirar a la chica que le ofrecía sus servicios (que extraño suena…) En verdad le podria servir de ayuda, es que, donde demonios estaban las chaquetas negras?- En donde tienen chaquetas negras?

-A pues venga por aquí por favor.- la chica le guió hasta una zona llena de chaquetas, escogió sin preguntas unas cuantas prendas para el moreno, cosa que lo irrito bastante.- creo que esta te quedara muy bien! le dijo familiarmente mientras trataba de ayudar al chico a ponerse la chaqueta- oh disculpe, que irrespetuosa, es que me recuerdas mucho a mi ex novio y se me salio hablarte de esa manera, ups, de nuevo lo hice, discúlpeme de nuevo…

Sasuke la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, carajo el solo quería una estupida chaqueta, y por clamor del demonio! Podía vestirse solo, a demás que clase de truco viejo y estupido era ese?-Descuida, puedo vestirme solo, además esa chaqueta no me agrada, el amarillo no es precisamente mi color- le dijo fríamente- solo dame es chaqueta negra de allá, en la talla extra grande.

-Pero, creo que tu talla es mediana o algo así-

-No es como si te lo hubiese preguntado, solo dame una chaqueta súper grande de ese estilo. Espero en la caja.- concluyo girándose sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la caja dejando una rubia con la cara sorprendida y ofendida, y a una pelirrosa enfada que miraba todo desde la vitrina de afuera con el ceño fruncido.

-Su cambio.

-Gracias- tomo la bolsa y salio de la tienda buscando con la mirada a su novia que se supone debía esperarlo en la tienda de mascotas.

-Camino un poco esperando encontrarla, pero ni rastros de su existencia, volvió a la tienda donde debía esperarlo y al llegar pudo ver como Sakura hablaba atentamente con un chico castaño, de ojos alegres y grises con una sonrisa de idiota que al parecer a su novia no le parecía así ya que casi podía ver destellos en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Sakura- le llamo sasuke entrando a la tienda tratando casi exitosamente asesinar al cajero del lugar que coqueteaba con su novia.- vamonos.

-o lo siento es que perdí la noción del tiempo hablando con Shinobu-kun, cierto?- le sonrió a su novio luego al cajero.

-eh… bueno si como ella dice, solo le explicaba como alimentar al cachorro y...

-Que cachorro?- pregunto Sasuke confundido

-Ah! es que mira: me compre un cachorrito- dijo emocionada acercándole al pequeño animal que lamió la nariz del Uchiha con todo su cariño

-Cachorrito? Compraste un animal en nuestra primer cita?- Que rayos, se supone que el debería comprarle cosas, no se supone que ella deba gastar de su dinero, al menos eso le dijeron…

**CONSEJO Nº ****3----- Shikamaru (Alias… lo que sea)**

_-Algo que les encanta a las chicas es que les compren cosas__- dijo shikamaru sabiamente._

_-Si, si Teme, cómprale algo bonito que le guste mucho!_

_-¿Como que cosas les gusta a las chicas que les regalen?- pregunto Kiba interesado._

_-¡Ya se!_

_-la ramen no es un buen regalo Naruto- interrumpió Shikamaru_

_-Para tu información, no iba a decir eso idiota._

_-Y que ibas a decir?- le reto Sasuke_

_-Pues… ahora no se los diré!_

_-comprarle una flor funciona- dijo Neji distraído_

_-Tu como sabes Neji?__- le pico la mejilla el rubio._

_-Eh? De que hablas, es lo que eh escuchado solamente- respondió tratando de disimular su sonrojo._

_-A sakura-chan no le importara lo que le regales, es tan tacaña que cualquier cosa gratis para ella le encantara._

_-Cualquier cosa, eh?- Sasuke escuchaba y anotaba disimuladamente… _

-Basta! bien cuanto es del perro?- pregunto acercándose al castaño mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar a dicho animalejo

-Son…XXXXXX

-Tanto por un pulguiento perro?-

-olvídalo Sasuke, yo lo comprare, no te esfuerces

-No!- grito Sasuke interponiéndose entre la caja y Sakura- no entiendes? yo tengo que comprarte algo!

-¿¡Tienes!?- pregunto algo ofendida- Disculpa, estas diciendo que yo no saldría contigo si no fuera por tu dinero? Insinúas que soy una de esas chicas materialistas y sin sentimientos que tan solo se interesan por el exterior, te refieres a que lo único que nos une es el dinero!?-

-Sakura, estuviste con Naruto viendo esas telenovelas mexicanas de nuevo?- le miro interrogante el Uchiha.

- …Quizás. Pero basta! Yo comprare a Pochi con MI dinero, así que con permiso-le dijo quitando a sasuke del camino

-Pochi? Que nombra tan más ridículo, pero lo siento preciosa yo seré quien compre a ese perro con nombre cursi-sentencio sacando de su cartera el efectivo y lanzándoselo en la cara al vendedor.

- gracias por su compra… creo.- sonrió forzadamente el cajero entregándole al cachorrito dentro de una caja con la tapa abierta. (Con caja me refiero a esas que parecen de pollo frito que se abre como bolsa y tiene orificios por donde sale el delicioso olor a pollo -___-)

-Lo que sea- mascullo cargando con su brazo izquierdo la caja con el cachorro y con su mano derecha tomando la mano de su novia que por alguna razón había dejado de discutir y lo seguía sin chistar.

Sasuke caminaba con el seño fruncido imaginando como sería la "repentina" muerte de aquel idiota que atendía la tienda de mascotas, oh a veces su imaginación le brindaba tanta felicidad…

-Sasuke, me estas estirando muy fuerte el brazo, podrías soltarme un poquito?- le dijo Sakura que esta de más decir, que tenia marcas en el brazo donde el chico la jalaba y los pies ye le dolían por andar siguiendo al Uchiha que casi iba corriendo como desquiciado.

-Humm…- le echo una mirada al brazo de su novia y sintió un repentino pinchazo en el estomago… mierda, sentía culpa por ese blanquísimo brazo manchado por marcas rojas donde momentos antes había estado su malvada mano estrujándolo.

Bajando el ritmo acelerado de sus pasos se poso junto a sakura caminando mucho más lento que antes, esta suspiro de alivio, ya se estaba cansando y estaba a punto de sudar frió, sin previo aviso el Uchiha le paso al cachorro a sus brazos, sakura lo tomo confundida y feliz ya que podria ir haciéndole cariñitos a su nueva mascota.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a juguetear con el cachorro hablándole como una abuela a su primer nieto, tan entretenida iba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había alejado de ella y vuelto en cuestión de segundos, hasta que una rosa blanca se interpuso entre ella y el perrito, giro el rostro y miro a Sasuke sonriendo tras ella, con una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo la rosa.

Sin poder creerlo aun, la chica sonrió y tomo como pudo la rosa rozando a propósito la mano de su novio lo más que pudo, Sasuke sonrió también pero su sonrisa era un tanto altanera y de manera orgullosa bajo la cabeza y beso la mejilla de su novia caminando tras ella sostenido de la pequeña cintura de la Haruno y descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Sakura en esos momentos se sentía soñada, nunca imagino que Sasuke Uchiha fuera así de lindo y romántico. Cabe destacar que esa hazaña, fue realmente sacada de la mente de Sasuke, porque sus amigos llevaban otras ideas en mente…

**CONSEJO Nº ****3-----Shino Aburame (Chico bicho)**

_-Yo pienso que si le compras una televisión de plasma le encantara- rió Kiba_

_-Ni que Sakura-chan tuviera tanta suerte, el teme es igual de avaro que ella, seguro que le regala algo que a el le hayan dando (Que comes que __adivinas? rubio!)- se burlo Naruto también_

_-Esta bien, ya cierren la boca, Uchiha solamente cómprale algo que tu creas que le gustara entiendes y si no se te ocurre nada, que importa, es fácil darse cuenta: si mira algo y sus ojos se abren lo más mínimo de asombro, es obvio que le gusta y lo quiere._

_-No me digas Hyuga, así te miran las chicas?- se burlaron Kiba y Naruto de nuevo_

_-Idiotas… en realidad me di cuenta porque así te mira Hinata-san Uzumaki._

_-Hinata-chan me mira con deseo y amor?- hablo naruto tratando de sonar sensual a lo que los chicos lo miraron con cierto asco._

_-Agh… olvídalo, eso es asqueroso… no quiero imaginarme a Naruto siendo deseado- opino Shikamaru desviando la mirada a Shino que solo estaba ahí sentado sin opinar, sin reír, sin hablar, casi sin beber, de hecho dudaba en que aun estuviese vivo- Oye amigo, y tu que opinas?- le dirigió la palabra a al chico que solo giro un poquito la cabeza hacia él._

_Todos voltearon y guardaron silencio esperando escuchar hablar al chico que hasta ahora no había pronunciado palabra en todo lo que llevaba esa importantísima reunión. Y después de un breve silencio por fin el susodicho hablo._

_-Si caminan, puedes tomar su mano o rodearla con tu brazo, a las chicas les gusta sentir protegidas y que mejor que darles seguridad con tu calor corporal- _

_Todo quedaron en tremendo shock, hasta ahora ese era el mejor consejo que habían dado, en realidad todos eran bueno pero Shino había sido bastante preciso y directo en su explicación._

_-Eso es teme, y si la abrazas por la espalda aprovechas y acercas tu ~_

_-Pervertido! Eso es irrespetuoso Naruto!- grito Lee casi echándosele encima al rubio, por otro lado…_

_-¿Eso haces cuando habrás a Hinata-san?- se levanto Neji con el byakugan presente en su rostro._

_-N-no, yo solo bromeaba, estaba jugando obviamente, claro que no le darás llegones a Sakura-chan, ni yo lo he hecho jamás, y te aseguro que nunca lo haré- dijo velozmente el uzumaki temblando de pies a cabeza, sintiendo cada vez más cerca el peligro._

_Sasuke miraba como algunos cuanto trataban de calmar a Neji y otros trataban de proteger a Naruto haciendo un muro humano delante de él, mientras tanto el solo pensaba que esa idea no esta del todo descabellada, pero como dijo Lee, había que poner su sello Uchiha a todo, y tenia una idea en mente a decir verdad…_

-Sasuke-kun- le llamo tiernamente la pelirrosa sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos- vamos a comer sip?

-Como digas- contesto simplemente levantando la cabeza y posando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su chica y dejándose guiar por Sakura a donde ella quisiera comer.

-Vallamos, a comer algo simple…-comento esta

-Quieres ramen?- se burlo Sasuke.

-No tonto, digo algo que no este muy caro…

-Compremos unas hamburguesas con papas fritas- dijo simplemente.

Sakura lo miro sin expresión alguna, a lo que Sasuke estaba por retractar su propuesta , de no ser que Sakura comenzó a reír

-Ya se, solo bromeaba esta bien? Que quieres? Comida italiana? China? Francesa?

-Italiana

-Bien conozco no muy bueno donde ~

-Nop

-No?

-No, yo se exactamente a donde ir- le dijo caminando feliz seguida por el Uchiha que al alcanzarla le volvió a poner su brazo sobre los hombros, le empezaba a gustar eso de abrazarla sin importar que lo miraran, a decir verdad, se le estaba yendo el frío de a poco.

**=) 0¡C0NT1NUARA!0 (=**

N/A: Banzai otro capi! Y el que sigue el ultimo! Sip, yo les advertí que sería corto. No lo hice? Ups… jajaja pues será bastante corto! Ya termina en el siguiente o en el cuarto, pero probablemente en el siguiente. Este capi estuvo medio romántico no?, sip, es que me llego el romanticismo después de leer un manga fabuloso que en realidad no es muy romántico que digamos… pero bueno, fui a la conve y me compre ocho mil pines. eso que? Bueno gracias por sus reviews, tratare de responderlos, con todo mi cariño!

Quieren que les cuente una historia sobre mí? Jajaja lean Sakura Neko's love o My sweet Obsession, quizás ahí les cuente algo XD por el momento me despido de ustedes! Chaop!!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** **©Naruto si es mi idea original, Kishimoto es un alienígeno, que extrajo la idea de mi cerebro un día mientras que andaba un tanto pasada de copas por las calles de Japón.**

**Este capítulo contiene demasiada dulzura, por lo que no es apto para diabéticos. Quedan advertidos.**

**LA MEJOR PRIMER CITA **

**(By: ® Wen_ale)**

Bien, entonces ¿a dónde me llevaras?- pregunto Sasuke que caminaba detrás de Sakura tomado de la mano de su novia que lo guiaba feliz.

-A un restaurante italiano, como te dije- contesto sonriendo…

**Cap. 3**

Llevaban caminando unos minutos tranquilamente hacia el restaurante que Sakura había mencionado, ¿él?... bueno el iba feliz con su brazo derecho rodeando los hombros de su novia que caminaba a su lado recargando la cabeza en su pecho. Puchi… él iba dormido en su caja sin molestar a los enamorados.

-¡Es ahí Sasuke! Ese es el lugar que te conté, es magnífico, hacen la comida más deliciosa de mundo.

Sasuke miro el gran letrero del lugar y la especialidad de la casa, torció la boca frunciendo el ceño, y volteo a mirar a su novia que ya lo esperaba en la puerta del local.

-¿Una pizzería, Sakura?-

-¡La mejor del mundo! ¡Ven vamos a ordenar!- le dijo entrando completamente al lugar.

Sasuke miro el lugar donde antes estaba la chica feliz, suspiro fuerte y medio sonrió, su novia sí que era extraña, quería una cena romántica, en una pizzería… bueno, al menos la cita iba saliendo económica de no ser por el Picho, Pochu, Pichu, o como se llamara esa cosa peluda que Sakura llevaba cargado. Hablando de eso…

-Lo lamento señorita- hablo el cajero refiriéndose a Sakura- pero no puede entrar aquí con animales.

-No se preocupe pediremos para llevar- dijo Sakura.

-Está bien, pero tendré que pedirles que esperen afuera por su orden.-

-No hay problema.

Sasuke suspiro por centésima vez en la noche, estaba molesto, muy molesto, ¿y quién o qué era causante de su enojo? Así es, ese perro estúpido que estúpidamente le compro al estúpido chico de sonrisa estúpida de la estúpida tienda de mascotas, sin duda esa era la cita más estúpida en todos los tiempos, y es que por culpa de esa pequeña bola peluda que SU novia parecía ponerle más importancia que a el mismo, SU novio, ni siquiera los dejaron comer dentro del establecimiento, bah! Que con que no los dejaran comer, ni siquiera los dejaron esperar dentro. Y ahora se encontraban fuera de una pizzería esperando a que su orden estuviese lista para llevar. Era tan molesto tener que esperar~

-Sasuke-kun la pizza esta lista, ve por ella, nosotros te esperamos aquí- le dijo sonriente Sakura mientras tomaba la patita delantera del cachorrito para que pareciera que el también mandaba a Sasuke por la pizza, él Uchiha solo miro a las adorables e irritantes criaturas que le saludaban, y soltando otro suspiro entro por su orden, saliendo segundos después con la vendita caja de pizza que por cierto estaba muy caliente, por lo tanto tenía que agarrarla con las dos manos y no podría abrazar a su novia, lo peor era que ni siquiera podía agarrar bien la bolsa que traía de la tienda de ropa a donde fue antes.

Sakura dándose cuenta de la batalla campal que sufría en esos momentos Sasuke, tomo la bolsa de compras para facilitarle la vida al Uchiha. Este le miro con un poco de reproche. ¡¿Acaso lo creía incapaz de llevar una bolsa? Por dios…

Sakura no le hizo mayor importancia al asunto y siguió caminando con Sasuke unos pasos tras ella…

¿Y ahora que haría? Ya no podía abrazar a su novia por llevar esa estúpida pizza en sus manos… la única cosa que parecía ir bien hasta el momento y era arruinada por ¡una pizza!

Para echar más leña al fuego, Sakura parecía sumergida en un aura rosa con ese cachorro, ya se veía asi mismo siendo desplazado del corazón de su novia por ese peludo animal.

Debía actuar rápido… ¿qué era lo que le habían dicho?

**CONSEJO Nº 4- Inuzuka Kiba **

_-Bien, bien, después de este horrible episodio, volvamos a centrarnos en lo que es importante… - recito Kiba_

_-¿La paz mundial?- dijo nervioso Naruto viendo como Neji aun lo observaba con cierto odio._

_-¡Hablamos de Uchiha! ¡Bobo! Bien… aquí va mi consejo, escucha con atención-. _

_Todos guardaron silencio mirando a Kiba quien adoptaba una pose de mafioso llevando su vaso a la boca y dejándolo ruidosamente sobre la mesa._

_-Al grano Inuzuka…- apuro irritado Shikamaru, quien ansiaba terminar esa estúpida reunión para irse a casa._

_-Bien… pues veras, se de chicas ¿ves? Y si hay algo que todo hombre sabe- miro a su alrededor viendo a sus compañeros…- o al menos deberían saber, es que la clave para cautivar el corazón de una dama es… la labia… - dijo dando una sonrisa sensual y romántica._

_-¿Qué es eso, la baba?- pregunto Naruto inocentemente._

_-La verbosidad, elocuencia, palabrería… la forma de hablar, ¿Entiendes?- explico Neji, interesado en eso que el Inuzuka decía._

_-Exacto… veras, a las chicas se les conquista por el oído, diles lo que quieren oír. Usa palabras bonitas, compáralas con un poema, di, que sus ojos son dos bellos estanques donde te ahogarías de amor… cosas por el estilo-_

_-Waaaa ¿de dónde sacas tantas cosas?- pregunto interesado Lee_

_-Tengo una hermana…-_

_-pero… yo suelo recitar poesía y nunca consigo chicas- dijo derrotado Lee_

_-Es porque te falta el Style. ¿Ves Uchiha? Elige bien tus palabras y conquista a la muñeca con tu labia, sin dejar de lado tu puro estilo._

_-Ey Kiba ¿Qué tal esto? Baby... Tus labios… son como delicioso ramen… que no puedo dejar de degustar… ah…-suspiro el rubio._

_-Eso fue horrible Naruto-_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Nara, eso fue espantoso- _

_-Shikamaru e Inuzuka, no comprenden la conexión del amor y la comida, cierto Naruto?_

_-concuerdo Chouji…. Somos incomprendidos-_

_-Son unos idiotas- murmuro Hyuga ignorando la nueva discusión sobre el amor y la comida._

_Sasuke solo daba otro sorbo a su bebida… ¿Qué haría…?_

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su chica había cambiado de rumbo, saliendo de la aglomeración de la gente y los locales. La siguió, aun pensando cómo podría decirle algo lindo, romántico e ingenioso… algo como…

-oh… tu cabello es tan hermoso… parece seda rosa deslizándose por tus hombros, pétalos de Sakura cayendo por tu espalda, majestuosa cascada dando brillo a tu bello rostro.-

-S-Sasuke…- murmuro asustada.

-¿Eh?- reacciono el Uchiha viendo como su novia era acosada por un trovador ambulante.

-Oh, vienes con tu hermano ¿encanto?- le sonrió el trovador.- no hay hilo más fuerte que el que une a una bella doncella con su protector de la vida. Un protector que siempre estará a su disposición, y la amara con el más puro amor. Un hermano. Si yo tuviese una bella hermana como tú, no dejaría ni que el mismo viento la tocase, ni que sus preciosas manos llevaran un solo peso.- le recitaba suavemente tomado una de sus manos, la en la cual, llevaba la bolsa de compras de Sasuke.

-No, él… es mí…- trataba de explicarse queriendo zafarse del agarre del extraño personaje.

-y si yo fuera tu, alejaría tus asquerosas manos de mi novia. Payaso.- Contesto Sasuke tomando por la muñeca al sujeto, apretando con demasiada fuerza.

-Vamos amigo, cálmate. Solo fueron unos cuantos piropos.- decía el pobre chico, que ya no podía más con el dolor que le estaba proporcionando el Uchiha en su muñeca.

Sasuke sintió como la mano de su novia tocaba tu brazo suavemente. Giro la cabeza para verla, esta le sonrió, a lo que entendió, que debía dejar ir al pobre perdedor.

-Largo.- dijo simplemente, viendo como el tipo corría lejos de ahí- Vámonos.

Sakura veía desde atrás como Sasuke caminaba pesadamente, seguro que estaba enfadado, o mejor dicho… ¿Celoso? No… Sasuke celoso, era como… Naruto a dieta. Simplemente imposible.

Llegaron finalmente al parque donde planeaban ir desde el principio. Sakura dejo salir a su pequeño cachorro de la caja, quien comenzó a correr felizmente con unos niños que se encontraban por ahí. Busco con la mirada un árbol, vio uno que le pareció exacto para la ocasión y se dejo caer sentada debajo de él. Sasuke se sentó callado a su lado dejando la pizza entre los dos. Sin pensarlo Sakura abrió la caja tomando una rebanada.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció acercándole la rebanada de pizza a Sasuke. Este solo la miro dejando que la chica lo alimentara como si fuese un niño pequeño. Sakura sonrió recargándose en árbol.

-A ti… -comenzó a hablar Sasuke mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza- … supongo que te gustan ese tipo de cosas ¿no?-

-¿De qué hablas?- le miro interrogante. Sasuke se quedo en silencio, dando a entender de lo que hablaba. –Ah… ¿Te refieres al chico trovador ese? Bueno…. Creo que a todo el mundo le gusta que le digan cosas bonitas… ¿no?

-a mi no… -

-Bueno pues… es que tu eres especial, Sasuke.- rio ella dando una mordida a su pizza.

-Tú también…. eres especial… Sakura… -susurro, bajando la cabeza, un poco avergonzado… de verdad que eso no era lo suyo.-….quisiera al menos ser capaza de decirte cosas bonitas algunas veces. De ese tipo de cosas que puedas ser capaz de presumir con tus amigas. Pero soy bastante malo para la poesía, ¿Sabes? También para hablar, ya que nunca tuve a alguien con quien hablar tanto… por eso… perdón… por no ser un estúpido y romántico trovador.- Un silencio se produjo entre ellos, Sakura miraba a Sasuke tiernamente, este seguia con la cabeza gacha, dándole pequeños mordiscos a su pedazo de pizza.

-Sasuke…- le llamo suavemente. El Uchiha volteo su cabeza donde se encontraba su novia, quien le di un pequeño beso en los labios.- Tontito… no me importa que no sepas un poema, o que no hables demasiado… me enamore de ti, sabiendo que quizás ni siquiera te llegases a fijar en mi… asi que… el tenerte en este momento junto a mí, en una cita… ya es un sueño hecho realidad.- le sonrió de nuevo acorrucándose en su brazo.

Sasuke se quedo quieto un momento, en verdad que esa pequeña podía shockearlo, recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella viendo como la bola de pelo jugaba con unos mocosos, corría hacia ellos, después con los niños, y de nuevo a ellos. Ahh… en serio, que viéndolo más de cerca, no era tan horrible, como pensaba.

Un fuerte viento acompañado con una brisa fresca le golpeo, revolviéndoles el cabello Y volcando la caja de pizza dejando esta regada por él pasto. Oportunidad que no desaprovecho el redondo "Pochi".

-Rayos…- mascullo la peli rosa viendo como su mascota comía feliz los residuos de comida. Ella se froto los brazos recogiendo un poco poniendo la caja de pizza como plato para el cachorrito.

-Parece que comienza a refrescar- dijo Sasuke, a lo que Sakura lo miro raro, ya que aquello era obvio.

-si, tal parece- sonrió acorrucándose de nuevo en el brazo de su novio.

-Hum…Pásame mi bolsa de compras. Compre una chaqueta- Le dijo zafándose del abrazo.

Bien, eso era por demás grosero, pensó Sakura. Mira que comprarse una chaqueta y luego… ugh…

Le paso la bolsa un poco indignada. Miro como la sacaba y la extendía frente a él, aunque le pareció algo extraño, ya que obviamente esa no era la talla de Sasuke.

-no es… ¿un poco grande?-

-No. Es muy grande.- Le sonrió de lado.

-bien… ¿por qué una tan grande? No se te vera bien-

-No es para mí. –Le sonrió de nuevo- Es para ti…

-¡INSINUAS QUE YO ME VEO ASI DE ANCHA!- grito pegando un salto dispuesta marcharse del lugar.

Sasuke se había quedado estupefacto unos segundos, viendo como la chica recogía a su cachorro y seguía mascullando un montón de impropios contra su persona.

-…tsehe…-algo parecido a un risita salió de la boca del moreno…- hahahahaha….

Sakura volteo molesta al escuchar esto-¿Acaso te burlas de mi?-le pregunto indigna y aun más molesta.

-Ah… sí que eres una chica problemática…- le dijo quitándole al cachorro de las manos, este corrió de nuevo junto a la pizza. Sakura lo miraba con el seño fruncido mientras tanto. –No seas molesta.-le medio sonrió de nuevo jalándola con él para sentarse de nuevo bajo el manto de aquel árbol, sentando a la chica sobre su regazo recargándola en su torso- la compre así de grande… para ti…. Y para mí… -le explicaba mientras extendía la chaqueta frente a ellos cobijándolos mientras él rodeaba por debajo de esta a su novia con sus brazos- ¿vez? Es justo nuestra talla.

-Sasuke… - le susurro ella conmovida por tal acto tan… romántico.

-Supongo… que a veces, si puedo decir cosas románticas- se sonrojo el Uchiha escondiendo su rostro en el cabello rosado.

Mientras Sakura sonreí viendo a su Pochi jugar con los niños de aquel parque… que nunca le había parecido tan bello, como ahora.

**=) 0¡C0NT1NUARA!0 (=**

N/A: Mil años sin reportarme, Nee? Pues si… lamentablemente mi inspiración por la escritura fue en decadencia, y si acaso llegaba a escribir algo era Yaoi XD (Yaoi normal, con personajes originalmente gays, no crean que ando creando parejas de Naruto… wakala… no, eso no me gusta) ¡en fin! I'm sorry~ por eso… pero como me quede sin internet estos días, trágicos, trágico, trágicos días… me dio por abrir mi carpeta (perdida por cierto) de fics, y di con este capi que ya le faltaba una nadita para ser terminado, así que le di ese ultimo empujón y eh aquí! Quedo por demás romántico… se que les encanta eso XD….

Pasando a otros temas… a pesar de mi gran inactividad por estos rumbos fictioneros y narutistas, me han llegado notificaciones de "alertas de autor, historia favorita, alerta de historia, Autor favorito, etc" lo cual me pone muy feliz n_n ya que aunque no ande mucho por aquí, mis historias se siguen leyendo y aun tienen encanto para volverse favoritas, en verdad a esas personas ¡GRACIAS! Por leer mis historias y considerarlas dignas de favoritismo. Pero algo me incomoda un poco… a pesar de esas alertas, no recibo reviews XD ustedes saben que yo no suelo pedir reviews, si no lo sabían o no se habían dado cuenta, no lo hago, nunca pido comentarios, si recibo soy feliz, y si no también. Pero a esas personas que leen mis historias tiempo después de haber sido publicadas, y las agregan a favoritos, chics, no se intimiden, yo aun vivo, pueden comentar si quieren, sin preocuparse por si no les contestare o no, yo los leeré, leo todos y cada uno de los reviews, y todos me hacen igual de feliz, sean del mismo día en que publico o un año después. Así que no me molesto si dejan reviews a pesar de que el fic este terminado (o pausado, como suelo dejarlos T-T) desde años. Si quieren amenazarme, eso no me agrada, pero me han llegado amenazas y quejas XD hahaha ahora me rió, pero cuando los leí me incomodaron en verdad, pero… no importa porque a mi ritmo sigo al pie del cañón!

Tratare de terminar mis fic antes de que acabe el mundo! Desenme suerte! Y bueno, nos leeremos en el próximo capi, o en otro fic! Ja-nee!


End file.
